


Some Relief

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, Dinner, F/M, Night, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Woes of Life, date, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Okano and Maehara enjoy a night together on an impromptu date with each other.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Kataoka Megu, Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata
Kudos: 5





	Some Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Megumiai30 here with a new post-canon Maehina story. I won't reveal any details of it, so sit back and hope you enjoy the story, and this is another part of the post-canon stories I've been writing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Hope you keep safe during this time of global pandemic!
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> Maehara, Okano: 38, Yui: 14, Rui:9

Some Relief  
“Maehara Yui!” A woman screamed. Maehara rubbed his temples, stressed out at said woman’s screams. Even though he was used to it, this was one time he didn’t want to hear it.

The girl mentioned cowered in fear and headed to where her father was for safety. Her father gave her cover until Okano Hinata, now Maehara Hinata tried to get her hands on her daughter.

“Come here!” She tried to get her hands on her daughter, but her husband simply dodged her advances protecting his daughter.

“What is it this time?” Maehara acted as a negotiator between the two.

“She…tried to…! Ugh!” She groaned in frustration. He realized that his wife was more stressed out than usual, prone to anger much more because of the stress that she received nowadays, and was lost in thought for a moment until he made up his mind.

“I just asked if I could have some money for workbooks, and…um… Kaachan, I don’t know what I did wrong, but I’m sorry…” Yui murmured softly, genuinely scared.

Okano rubbed her temples, “No, I’m sorry. Guess I need some time…” She stopped in her tracks when she felt a hand wrapping around her wrist.

“Yes, you do. You’re coming with me, and Yui, make sure to take good care of Rui!” Maehara shouted as he dragged his wife out of their mansion (That is to say, their apartment: In Japan, they refer moderately sized apartments as mansions.) amid her protests.

Yui waved at them as she saw her parents heading out. She sighed. Whatever she did wrong, she regretted, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Oh well, she hoped that her parents had a great time tonight and her mother would be back happy until…Ah.

Yui snapped her fingers in realization until she knew she had to take care of dinner. Knowing she wasn’t skilled when it came to cooking, she called out to her younger sister, “Rui! Get dressed! We’re going to Uncle Yuma’s house!”

Nine-year-old Rui let out a sigh of relief and replied, “Okay!”

Yui let her dad know that they would be heading over to Isogai’s place and they set out for said house after locking the house door.

Meanwhile, everything was quiet in the car between Maehara and Okano. Okano looked ashamed at herself, looking down at the floor while Maehara quietly drove their Toyota RAV4 to a restaurant that one of his colleagues at work suggested to him. It was a little pricey, but whatever. Tonight was a night for them. Maehara heard his wife murmuring, “It’s all my fault…I should’ve been softer…Why can’t I be useful…?”

Maehara sighed softly and placed his hand over hers, an act he noticed made her jump and hence shocking her. He should have his hands on the wheel, but he noticed his wife didn’t have the strength to resist his administrations. He took that as an invitation, so he rubbed the back of her hand tenderly.

The two fell into a comfortable silence with each other after that. Okano also intertwined their fingers together as they were heading there.

When the two arrived at said restaurant, Okano said very worryingly, “Hiroto, isn’t this place a little expensive for us?”

“Hinata, don’t worry about money today, okay?” Maehara answered firmly but softly, lovingly.

Okano sighed and nodded. She knew that she couldn’t argue with her husband when he meant it.

He took her hand and guided her to the hand-made sushi restaurant, and they were led to a table for two. He ordered some sushi and they were spared the presence of a murder scene even though a detective who was known to ‘carry’ murders with him was in the vicinity.

“Umm…Hiroto…” Okano started the conversation as she saw her husband setting up the table and pitched in to help.

“Yeah, what is it Hinata? Here,” He handed her a pair of chopsticks.

“I’m sorry?” She apologized, it seemed.

He smiled good-heartedly. “Nah. Don’t worry about it. You and Yui were just a little tense. Especially you, Okano.”

Okano sighed and smiled slightly, “Well, I think it’s because…you know how Sunny Place’s doing.”

Maehara nodded and stopped in his tracks, deciding to listen to her, knowing of the status of his wife’s organization.

“And… We know about your job.” She mentioned in passing.

He chuckled it off. It wasn’t because he was incompetent: It was more of a problem with the company.

She sniffled, “We still have loan left on that RAV4 we decided on because you insisted on going on a road trip with it, which we haven’t been able…”

“Hinata…” He breathed out, his hand reaching out to hold hers, trying to comfort her.

Just at that moment, their food was delivered to them and Maehara, thankful that he had a distraction, put on a façade and said, “The food’s here, Hinata! Let’s dig in!” He gestured the sushi and she nodded reluctantly grabbed her chopsticks and took a piece of tuna sushi and chewed on it, wondering what the cost of the meal would be, and to be honest she was concerned about the cost.

A man who was enjoying his meal with his wife silently watched the Maehara couple as they looked weighed down by the woes of life.

Back to Maehara and Okano, Maehara nudged her, “Come on, laugh. You know you’re at your most beautiful when you laugh.” He proceeded to grab another piece of sushi.

Okano smiled sadly at his husband, hoping it would be enough to satisfy him, “Is this enough?”

Maehara frowned, “Not quite. Here,” He reached for her and with his fingers gently curved her lips into that sweet, pure smile he adored so much.

“There you go.” He looked at her with satisfaction and joked about it, “But you kinda look, I don’t know stupid with that smile?” He smiled at her with the same mischief that he did back when they first met in 9th grade.

She puffed her cheeks and punched him on the shoulder, “Whatever.” She turned her way away from her husband in disapproval. He made it up by pecking her on the lips. She turned her head back and giggled. She knew she couldn’t stay mad at her husband.

“Hiroto…” She smiled at her husband, returning the peck with a cute blush.

“But…Aren’t we in a lot of trouble? I don’t know how to pay off this month’s rent…”

“Hinata…”

“And we have to provide for Yui and Rui’s education…”

“Hinata…”

“And the car…”

“Okano,” Maehara called her by her maiden name to get her attention and it worked.

“What is it, Maehara?” She answered.

“I know that we have a lot of issues, and you have a heavy burden on your shoulders, but don’t forget that we’re husband and wife: We’re one, okay? Rely on me, please, I’ll gladly take some of the burdens for you, and don’t you think I worry about those things too?”

Okano giggled while shedding some tears. She took her husband’s hand in assurance and nodded. “But Hiroto, these are things we have to handle and solve. Don’t you think we’re pushing it by living in Shinagawa-ku?”

“Then, do you think we should move to neighboring Minato-ku?” He asked with a smirk.

Okano merely laughed. “Where Megu and Isogai-kun lives? That’s a little too expensive, don’t you think?”

Maehara snickered, “Just kidding. But I think it’s time we buy a house when we still can, just to have a place to come back to even if we live aboard, don’t you think? Also, I’m tired of moving around. When we first got married, we lived at my parents’ house in Kunugigaoka, Shibuya-ku, then Tama after Yui was born, Kawasaki after Rui was born and finally, we came here to Shinagawa-ku.”

Okano didn’t think about that, but asked him, “But don’t you think we’re too old to get a loan for a house?”

“I think it’s the perfect time, my dear. We’re fairly economically stable and I asked the bank about it and they said that it’s alright.” He smiled in reassurance.

“I see… That means I’ll have to inquire about which house to buy, right?” Okano asked.

“Taken care of. I’ve looked into it, and I think Setagaya-ku, Meguro-ku, and Edogawa-ku are the best places.”

“Mr. Maehara, just when did you look into all this without telling me?” She folded her arms in front of her chest, interrogating him.

“I’ve been thinking about it or a long time now, and you remember my boss Kaneyama-san from work, right?”

She nodded, she had been invited to her husband’s boss house with her husband for dinner, and she had a wonderful experience at their house. They were warm, kind, humble, and inviting.

“He offered me his house in Setagaya-ku, near Seijyougakuenmae Station for a lower price because he said he was moving to his son’s place in America after he retired, and he had to sell the house for a mansion(That is, an apartment) in Yokohama or Yokosuka so he can make a place he could stay whenever he came to Japan. I said I would talk about it with my wife…” He trailed off.

She giggled and he laughed with her, brightening the once heavy mood up, and it felt like a date they would go on when they were younger.

“By the way, don’t worry about me: I’ve already looked into it and Kaneyama-san, and some senpais helped me with it. They say that my record is great and its enough to move to another company.” He remarked in passing.

Okano’s eyes shined, “Really?”

Maehara nodded, “Yup, and don’t worry. I’ll take the subway to work now. After all, the station is close to the house we’ll be moving to.”

“I didn’t say yes yet, you know…” She fiddled with her fingers, annoyed that her husband tried to exclude her from this great decision.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to! But are you in or not?” He asked her sheepishly.

She nodded smiling, “Of course. It’ll be good for us to have our own house, not to mention that line is connected to Kunugigaoka, so we’ll have close contact with our friends also.”

Maehara nearly cried, the mood was now 180 degrees changed. He did mention in passing, “By the way, Nagisa said that his school is hiring a new coach for the gymnastics team...”

“Really? Well, that’s something I’ll do a little later, but now,” She grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips to his across the table, sweetly and yet firmly. Even though Maehara had no problem kissing his wife, it was a public place…. until his wife let it be known that she wasn’t going to let go just yet and he fell into their kiss, their surroundings forgotten, falling into the moment. What was a night of toil and anguish had turned very romantic indeed.

They broke off amid the cheering of the customers, Okano blushing a healthy glow of red. “I love you…”

“Me too…” He whispered back.

“By the way, isn’t it prime time we test that badboy we bought?” Maehara suggested.

“Huh?” Okano tilted her head in confusion.

“I mean the RAV4. We bought that fellow two years ago and we still haven’t used it as an SUV. What do you say we take it on a family trip to Kyushu next month in July?” He wagged his eyebrows, looking as he was thirsty with adventure.

She nodded, “All right! But let me drive too, okay?”

He winked, “Of course, Mrs. Maehara. I never thought you’d be the one who had a thing for SUVs. When we went to the retailer, I wanted a Camry or Avalon, you were the one who wanted a RAV4 or a Land Cruiser.”

He was shocked at her choice that day.

“Well, it might seem ungirly, but there you have it, and didn’t it turn out to be a good choice?” She asked him with shining eyes, pleading to agree with her.

“You don’t have to plead at me like that, it was a great choice.” He gave her a thumbs up.

The rest of their meal was spent in glee and happiness and peace, genuinely having a good time together like a date, and they wouldn’t have it any other way as Maehara cracked jokes.

When they went to the cashier, Maehara opened his wallet to pay until the employee stopped him. The couple was flabbergasted but the cashier explained, “An elderly gentleman and his wife already paid for your meal. He said that it was rare that a young couple showed their love like that and he was touched by it.”

“So, we don’t have to pay?” Okano asked once again to the employee. The employee nodded and replied, “Yup, and thank you guys so much! I received the courage to confess to my girlfriend.”

The couple looked at each other and laughed. Maehara put a hand on the guy’s shoulder and encouraged, “Go for it!”

He bowed and the Maehara couple headed out of the restaurant, giggling and having a blast as they did in the old days. Sure, they had some issues at hand, but they knew they would overcome it now. Laughing and giggling, they reached their car, which Okano volunteered to drive into the starry night which was abundant with stars that were created long ago by their Creator.

Epilogue:

“So, do you want to go to a love-“ Maehara grunted when he felt the wrath of his wife’s arm elbowing him.

“Shut up! I prefer the comfort of our home, thank you.” Okano commented and returned her attention to the road.

“But the children…” Maehara tried to interject.

“…Are spending the night at Megu and Isogai-kun’s place. So, it’s just you and me…Hiroto…” She whispered his name at just the right tone and pitch, which made him shiver with pleasure.

He laughed, “I’ll be looking forward to that, and I think I won’t have to wait long,” He replied as she parked their car.

She giggled in return and they went up to their mansion for a very, very passionate night together, curtesy of Isogai and Megu’s large understanding.


End file.
